wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Slashkairos
Someday in the future, I'll look back on your smile that very day. What I was searching for in that cruelly fast flow of time was an invisible light, trapped in a world that opposes us at every turn. I never opened my heart to the one I love - the one special to me. It's the thing I regret the most... But the passage of time put an end to all of my doubts. I know that my thoughts and emotions will combine to form a new world line, and that, someday, I'll be able to see you again. With this belief in one another that no rain can defeat, the sky proves that we have a future. Do you remember back then, when we met? We were searching for something important. Even though you are no longer here in this world, no matter the distance between us, the sky proves that there is a future for me, for this world. I know all too well the importance of time passing uneventfully... But that's what you taught me, right? I won't forget, ever. Farewell, my comrade. Farewell, my wife. Farewell, my sister. And most importantly, my best friend. Thank you for holding the weight of the world on your back. With lots of love, Kairos Appearance Slashkairos is a SandWing of unknown origin. When inactive, his scales are white-gold and there are no notable distinctions; he's just like your run-of-the-mill SandWing. His eyes are as black as the void and his wings have no noticeable features. However, this is because he doesn't want to scare anyone off. In his true form, his eyes turn from void black to brilliant white (left eye) and radiant violet (right eye). His scales change into a pure white, almost as if he were an IceWing. A small, shining halo below a much larger one materializes above him and several heavenly wings float on both sides of him. Personality Slashkairos is an easy-going dragon, emitting a field of purity that cleanses the environment around him. He is a curious fellow and often asks a lot of questions, attributing to his inquisitive nature. Deep down lurks an aura of sorrow and regret. History The unknown SandWing animus and one of the first, if not, the first animus dragon in the history of Pyrrhia (why this is the case, no one knows). The legendary hero of a forgotten past. (12 BS) Originally from an unknown secret continent, he was abused as a child while his sister was praised and revered by their parents. His sister was always pained to see him suffer and often tried to stop the abuse. One day, she and her brother fled to Pyrhhia. However, when they arrived, scavengers ambushed and killed Slashkairos' sister. (1 BS) After the incident, Slashkairos wandered throughout Pyrhhia, avoiding scavengers and dragon assassins here and there, and ended up in the Ice Kingdom. He then met an IceWing named Winterstorm. The Scorching happened afterward, and Slashkairos fought with the IceWing tribe. (0 BS) After the Scorching, Slashkairos and Winterstorm became mates and they helped all the tribes with after-the-war requests and (3 AS) later, Slashkairos wanted to show Winterstorm his favorite place, so they flew back to his homeland and traveled to the mysterious endless chasm there, where his sister and he used to play. When they arrive there, his parents showed up and killed Winterstorm by conjuring demonic spears to pierce through her. Slashkairos, in an act of despair, uses his animus magic to kill his parents, which he never thought he would use. From then on, he disappears from the course of history without a trace, never to be heard from again. Rumors talk of a dragon who appears in times of need and aids in whatever way he can. When one tries to thank him after he helps them with their task, he is already gone. Gone without a trace. They say that you can see a brilliantly shining white-scaled dragon flying up high above in the sky on a full moon, the sound of his flapping wings euphonious and clear, echoing through the starry night... Abilities In the former timeline, Slashkairos wielded the power of the Dark and Holy Arts, forbidden spells passed down from generation to generation in the tribe of Elysium. He was blessed with the power of time stop since he was destined to be "Savior of the World". When he was reincarnated, he seemed to retain these spells. Along with that, he also gained the power of animus magic and immortality. Throughout his dragon years, he reached the stage of emptiness, bestowing upon him thousands of thousands of eons of knowledge. His stances of emptiness, Longing for Mundane Philosophies ''and ''Absolving One's Own Fiction ''are activated when he uses certain spells. Upon activation, both of his stances increase his mental capability and survivability. ''Longing for Mundane Philosophies ''grants him a nullifying shield that reduces all incoming damage while ''Absolving One's Own Fiction intensifies his magical ability tenfold. Both stances grant him increased speed and light-speed reflexes. Furthermore, he gains access to special spells based on the stance of emptiness he is in. Weaknesses Due to his overwhelming ability, he often goes easy on his opponents. Because of this, you can catch him off-guard easily. Stats HP: D MP: A+ PWR: E+ INT: A+ END: D SPR: C LUK: B+ SPD: A Affiliations WIP Relationships WIP Quotes "Wretched coward! Can you not see that your actions, blinded with hatred and vengeance, disrupt the world line?" -Nightshifter. Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress